Et tu, brute?
by Lady Krissy Jo
Summary: Chell wonders why she misses the person that betrayed her. Wheatley wants to see her again to make amends. And a Space Core maybe the person to bring them back together. Warnings for ending spoilers!
1. Chell

My 2nd story! I absolutely loved Portal 2, especially a certain blue core. But the ending, while fantastic, always felt a little unsatisfying. Especially for my inner shipper. So, what I wish would have happened after the ending. For the record, all cores mentioned in this game are in android form. If you're curious about what I'm portraying them as, go to forte-girl7 on deviantart. I LOVE how she drew them 3 Spoilers are abound. If you keep reading on, don't bother blasting me for it, I gave fair warning.

ALL CHARACTERS MENTION BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF THE PORTAL GAMES

* * *

><p>My eyes gazed blankly at the computer screen in front of me. Work was the same as any other day. I had no need to focus, but it wasn't like I could even if I did need to. After all, He was always on my mind, and not in the way he should be. I should hate him. I really should. He betrayed me at that last second. He snatched freedom from my hands. I was so close, and yet the one person I had been trusting ended up yanking me back down to hell.<p>

Its been three years since I was found in the wheat fields, crying my eyes out. That had been miserable, seeing as how even the name reminded me. I probably would have never left if that farmer hadn't found me. Now here I was, a steady desk job and an apartment. If someone told me I'd be here, I would never had believed them. Of course, if they told me that he'd stab me in the back, I wouldn't believe that either.

Maybe I was masochistic. I mean, I was willing to call a truce with GlaDos. That's a miracle in and of itself. But I'd never hang out with her without a near-death experience to threaten me. And that's just the problem. If I had a chance to spend five minutes with my moron, I'd do it. I'd cut off my legs if I had to. No matter the cost, I would willingly sacrifice it. Even more so to keep him in my life forever.

Wherever I go, something will remind me of him. A flashlight, a cup of tea, even someone just saying hello. At night, I'd always look at the sky and think I see a little blue light. But that's not even possible. The worst times, however, are when I close my eyes. All I hear is him. Things he said and did.

_"Catch me! Catch me!"_

_"I have to hack this door." Loud crash. "There! Hacked!"_

_"They told me I ever turned on this flashlight, I would_ die_!"_

_"AH! BIRD! BIRD!"_

_"Ahm speakin' in an accent tha's beyond her range o'hearin'!"  
><em>

Without him, my life was bland and lonely. My apartment was sparsely decorated and my only companion my scorched cube. In all honesty, no matter how much I try to stay mad, no matter how much I try to hate him... If he knocked on my door, I'd forgive him instantly. Maybe I'm crazy, but...

I miss you, Wheatley.


	2. Wheatley

2nd chapter down! Now only the third one to go! :D

ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF THE PORTAL GAMES!

* * *

><p>"SPAAAAAAAAAA-" I groan and try to ignore the rambling Space core. I'm glad I'm not alone, but I can't help but wish I had someone I could actually talk to. Someone like... Her. I miss her. She's probably hoping I'm dead right now. Or worse, forgotten all about me. And honestly, I wouldn't blame her either way. Hell, I'd probably hate me too.<p>

I want to apologize, even if she hates me forever. She deserves at least that much and more. And I care too much about her to not even do that. If I could see her right now, I know exactly what I'd say. I've practiced it to myself for so long. _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It wasn't my fault. There was something with that system that took over my conscience. I'd never normally betray you like that. You're too important to me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me... _

More than likely, she'd never believe me. But I can dream. Well, the closest I can to dream. GlaDos was right. I am a moron. I screwed up something special. Everyone I've ever met has called me a idiot and pushed me aside. Not her. She listened to me, considered my advice. She'd smile at my cheesy jokes and all but once, she'd catch me. She was the first and only one to make me feel respected and important. Why'd I have to go and hurt her like that?

Do AI's feel complex emotions? We had to. We feel pain (firsthand experience there). We feel fear (another firsthand one). But what about longing and loneliness? We had too, because more than anything, I want to see her once more. But there's a pain in my mainframe every time I think of her. If I see her in my mind, her messy hair, emotional eyes, strong yet vulnerable, I feel it even more. In my brief stunt as Leader of Aperture Laboratories, I filled my rare downtime with browsing files. From what I had read, humans feel it too.

I wanted to see her again more than anything. It was selfish, but I wanted to hug her and hear her say she forgives me. I want her to let me be apart of her life like I used to be. But, at the same time, I want her to be happy. If that meant living without me, I'll float out in space forever and ever. If that meant something dangerous, even if I'd die from it, I'd do it for her. As long as she was happy.

...Oh my god.

I love her. I love her. Why did I only realize it when I'm thousands of miles above her? I love her bravery, her tenacity, her silence, everything. It wasn't guilt at betraying my first friend. It's guilt at betraying my first love. I find out and I can't ever see her again. She'll never know, will she?

Chell, please don't hate me. I love you.


	3. Space

Final Chapter! As a heads up, I'll be using ~x~ As a sign of POV change. It's going to be jumping between the two idi- I mean, the couple.

ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF THE PORTAL GAMES!

* * *

><p>"Space friend?" I glance over at the blond man next to me, swimming around like a kid in a pool of candy.<p>

"Yeah, mate?

He looked over and blinked. "Not happy?" I sigh and shake my head. How could I be happy? "Why?"

"...You love space, right?"

"SPAAAAACE!" That answered that at least.

"But what if you hurt space?" He stopped and looked at me in confusion. Great, I sound like an idiot again. "There's someone I lo- care about. And I hurt them."

"On earth?"

I nod at the question. "And I can't say I'm sorry. I don't even know if she hates me. I'd hate me for what I did."

Space frowned. "Go and space say you're sorry, space." That'd be great, if we weren't thousands of miles away in the great unknown. I said as much, but all he replied with was "Then go home!"

"It's not exactly that easy, mate." My only companion fell into a truly rare silence. I had to savor it. You would too if all you could hear every day was "SPAAAACE." Blimey. The silence grew on and on as I tried to find something to focus on. Planet. Planet. Earth. Comet. Star. Planet. Comet heading towards us. Star. Star. Wait. What?

At that moment, I noticed two things. One, a comet blew right past us. Second, at the same time, Space tackled me into its tail. The current seemed to be shooting us right past...

"But what about space?" I had to scream so he could hear me.

"Home! Want to go home! You see your space!"

~X~

From my vantage point of my roof, I watched the night sky like always. But this was not like normal. This time, my reasoning was a comet due to pass the earth. My feelings for space while in its clutches and the idea of who was floating out there aside, even I couldn't pass this up. I pick up my cup of coffee and take a drink before putting it back down on my cube. Whether you think I'm crazy or not, you can't deny it makes a pretty convenient table.

Finally, I see a glimmer. And then a flash of light shoots by. Beautiful, like I knew it would be. I sit for a minute longer before getting up to got to bed. But as I bent over to pick up my cube, a spot of color catches my eye. Blue. Baby blue. And then a tiny speck of auburn above. If I listen closely, I can almost hear a faraway voice.

"ohgodohgodOhGodOHGOD!"

"EAAAAAAARTH!"

I don't know if I'm hallucinating, but I find myself running downstairs as the two figures break through our atmosphere. God, let it be him, please, god.

~X~

We crash with dust and debris flying every which way. I can feel some damage, but nothing beyond repair. I can hear my companion giggling about riding the space rock. Personally, I'm trying to get my body to sit up. I seem close to managing when a force throws me back down to earth. I expect a dog or some person who thinks I'm an alien. I don't expect Chell.

~X~

I can't believe it. I can't stop touching his cheek and hair, preparing myself for Wheatley to disappear. He doesn't.

"Hello to you too?" His voice, his accent, everything washes over me. It is him.

"Wheatley!"

"You can talk?" I'm too busy making sure he's not permanently damaged to answer him, but I don't seem to need to. He's moved on to apologizing over and over. "-and if you hate me, I don't mind, well, I do mind, but, you know, I don't blame you!"

"I forgive you."

"So please don- what?"

"I forgive you, Wheatley," I repeat myself. The red-haired AI is staring at me, like I've grown a second head. "I just wanted my friend back."

~X~

Friend. Never has a word made me so happy and sad at the same time. She doesn't hate me. She doesn't love me. I try to relieve myself with the fact she doesn't hate me. That's a blessing! But I still wish she cared for me like I did her. In the background, I hear Space raving about seeing space and remember he's given up that to help me.

What kind of ass would I be to waste that gift? Throw away something I thought I lost for uncertain gain? But Chell... She's still just as thin, but a lot healthier looking. Her hair's gotten longer and her skin isn't as shallow. And her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes are glimmering with relief and, dare I say, joy. Joy as seeing me. And that's when I decide. It maybe uncertain, but the prize is worth it.

"I love you."

~X~

I didn't see that coming. Wheatley's staring up at me with almost defiance. His blue eyes are daring me to respond and at the same time, are pleading. "I love you." He repeats. "I'm a moron and I've messed up, but I love you."

I don't hesitate exactly. For a split second, I see him back there. I see him lowering the elevator. But every bad moment is replaced by this one pleading chance. And everything just seems to fall into place.

~X~

I kiss him.

She kisses me.

And everything is as it should be.

"SPAAAAAAAACEEE!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I couldn't figure out the last few lines. And I couldn't resist that last one XD Well, not bad for a spur of the moment story written in the middle of the night! I could be wrong. So leave a review, telling me what you think! I love constructive criticism but any and all flames will be ignored.<p>

On a final note: I'm debating what to write next? I'm considering a SpacexCuriosity story, but if you have a request or you think you have a plot idea for said story, message me. If I like it, I might use it (crediting the original idea to you of course :D)

Well, Lady Krissy is out!


End file.
